Half Caste
by BloodyAngel93
Summary: Harry Potter was a hero but those who hated him turned him into a villain and thus put a price tag on his head. He was of two races Wizarding and Mutant. One no longer wanted him and one was about to find out who he was. Slash Fic. Logan/Harry.
1. Chapter 1

Seventeen years of life is not a whole lot no matter what kind of creature you are. Of course to a spider seventeen years would make you an immortal but spiders mean very little in this story. But in the beliefs of humans, werewolves, vampires, giants, unicorns, and other such creatures seventeen years is nothing at all. A person of seventeen was nothing more then a babe and if more then a babe they were a toddler just stepping out into the big bad world. At least that was the general consensus until a one Harry Potter came into this world..

Harry Potter who at the age of one defeated a dark lord and then suffered through ten years of abuse without so much as a whimper of complaint, only to have to face said returned dark lord over six times. He who had lost more then one set of parents to pure evil. He who had shaken hands with the devil. He who had been burned alive by the flames of hell and its wrath. He who had been turned away from heavens gates and salvations waiting arms. Harry had seen many things and done many things that people long past seventeen had never done, nor in reality would ever do. He was harden by war, grief, and loss. He was no longer innocent in the ways of the world. He knew the realities of the world, knew what consequence actions would bring. He was wise beyond his years due to the experiences he'd been forced to have. An unlucky hand dealt by fate.

Yes, Harry was wise, he was respected for his wisdom and his power, he was loved for his pure goodness and caring heart, but like all heroes who have triumphed there was a few who weren't happy. These few poisoned people's minds with their beliefs whispered so seductively and persuasively into their ears that those who were whispered to had to believe them. Friends became enemies and enemies basked in the defeat of their once great enemy. Harry was shunned from the world he had saved. Shunned to the point that their was a price tag on his head. No people couldn't openly hunt him but if someone just happened upon him they would be able to kill him, no questions asked.

Now to any sane person with a heart this would seem barbaric and a horrible fate to anyone let alone to a hero who had given everything to save those that now wanted him dead. But the people of the wizarding world weren't really sane and those who were, their hearts were to scarred, to disfigured that some could argue if they had any hearts at all.

Wizards and witches alike did not know a few things about their boy hero turned villain. They did not know he wished for death. Wished for it so passionately that he had more then once slit his own wrists and throat. They also did not know that their villainous hero had changed. Had undergone a change only heard of in muggles a change from human to mutant. From wizard to freak. The wizards hated the mutants, they were freaks who were born automatically bad. They did not know that their hero had the ability of not only fast healing but also the ability to control and manipulate sound. The first power is the most important one that the wizards and witches did not know because they were hunting a man that could not die.

By the time it had occurred to the wizards that their hero would not stay in Britain or even Europe the ministry began a worldwide search. But Brittan and Europe itself had shit on many different continents and countries and so their search was not aided. Some countries even said that they would hide this Harry Potter and let him have the peace he deserved. One of those countries was America. Now, don't think that the mutants or the muggles knew of this search only the wizarding communities did and after all they keep their business their business.

Harry Potter had run to America knowing they would keep him hid but he also knew that he wanted nothing to do with the wizards and their world. To him they were all fickle but then again all of mankind was. And the true dying breeds were those who weren't. And so he threw away his glasses bought contacts and grew out his hair. No one knew in the world of magic about his scars, the scars that littered his body, wizard magic had hid them and mutant magic had unveiled them. Harry Potter no longer existed not in spirit, not in name, not in appearance.

His name was now Killian and he lived the life of a gambler one who played the casinos with five dollars and walked out with hundreds. He did not blow all the money he won in fact he saved most of it. Hiding it in a rock cave in the forests of Maine where not just any could find it, fore he had hid it with magic. Wandless magic one of the only untraceable forms of magic left in the world and the only type of wizard magic he now possessed.

Killian was partial to the bars but not to the night life itself with the partying and the sex. Killian had never been in a real relationship and the sex he had forced himself to have had all been with woman. Before he had known or really accepted that he only liked men. Killian had no desire to start a relationship with someone when said relationship was doomed to fail. No one could understand the pain and anger of his past or the betrayal of friends. No one would ever understand that while he was tough and rough and a badass on the surface that all he really wanted was for someone to say that they would worry about everything and that all he needed to do was rest. He wanted to be the one cared for not the one doing the caring. No one would understand his flashbacks of the battles he had seen or understand why the blood of other men that lay on his hands haunted him so much.

Its was for these reasons that he turned down every offer made to him by men and women. He just wanted peace so he could drink his whiskey and ponder on how shitty his life had become. Some might call it fate, others would call it a bad choice, a minor group would call it an accident, while the majority would call it purposefully done. Whatever the cause what happened sealed his fate that he would officially enter a world that his mind had no desire to enter into but his body had already entered. The world of the mutants.

Drunk and unable to think coherently the music began to pound painfully into his skull. Without knowing it his mutant ability was kicking in hurting him instead of helping causing the sound to be amplified not only within his head but out of it as well. As the music swelled and each drum beat felt like a dagger to his brain and club to his heart his glass shattered in his hand, ripping skin open. People in the bar began dropping to their knees as they screamed in agony. Killian heard their screams but it only added to the pain and caused his ability to react worse.

His vision blurred despite his contacts and for a moment he thought he was crying until he realized that his blurred vision was not liquid clear but liquid crimson. Unknowingly he didn't know that the image he showed was a demented one blood was streaming out of his ears, mouth, and eyes. And then when the noise got unbearably loud and the people on the floor could barely breathe let alone keep consciousness darkness over took him..... and he drifted away to a place of complete silence, a place where he was completely alone.

**A/N Tell me if this is worth writing. I'll only write it if anyone wants to read it. Please review and tell me what you think. I have only ever watched the x-men movies so please forgive me if I get any info on them wrong.**


	2. Chapter 2: An Agreement

Chapter Two: An Agreement

"He's a little old to be just receiving his powers, isn't he?"

"Who is he?"

"What the hell happened to him?"

"He could be working for Magneto."

"He's just a kid."

"You don't think a kid could be a threat?"

Two people were arguing somewhere close to him and they were no longer bothering to keep their voices down. Killian wished they would just shut up, his head was killing him, in fact, his whole body was aching. He vaguely remembered the bar, the pain but that was it.

"Storm, the boy smells unnatural."

"Logan, how can you say that!"

"I can say it because that's how he smells!"

Logan was obviously male if his voice was anything to go by. Rough and gruff sounding and yet protective all at the same time. This man was a protector Killian could tell by his voice that he was because he used to have had that same protective tone when he spoke. Logan he also knew took his job very seriously if he thought that Killian was a threat at this moment when he could barely think then Killian would have no chance.

Storm, was a woman who's voice held power and yet calmness and love. She had a protective quality in her voice as well and yet it was so different from this Logan's. So much more motherly. But this woman was unpredictable the warning was obvious in her voice. She could do a 180 mood change very quickly. It reminded Killian of Harry's time in the Caribbean when the weather changed in the blink of an eye.

But no matter what information Killian was able to naturally gain from there voices he wished they would stop talking all together and leave him the hell alone. He also wished that the insistent beeping of what sounded like a muggle heart monitor would be cut off.

It was odd that no had noticed the change in his heart rate and how it continued to speed up but then again the two others in the room were to busy arguing with each other to notice that the person they were arguing about was awake and in distress. Distress was probably not the best word to use perhaps the right words was pissed off.

_Calm yourself, no is going to hurt you._ The voice echoed throughout his mind soothingly but it had the opposite effect that it had intended. Instead of calming down Killian became more enraged as he sat up violently surprising the two others in the room.

_**Says the man who won't show himself. Perhaps I have a reason to not be calm.**_

_I am coming and you will see that you have no reason to fear. _

_**I don't fear you. I just hate cowards.**_

_Then we have something in common. _

Before Killian could answer the door to the room that he was in opened and in rolled an older bald man. Said man was in a wheel chair and had a look of serene calmness on his face. Killian did not trust him one bit. Killian trusted no one. Especially a telepath and a powerful one at that.

"Easy Logan." The bald man said calmly but firmly. With his words Killian snapped his head to the side and stared at Logan. It was frightening how unobservant he had been while in his mind argument with the bald man.

Logan, was in essence an animal. Everything from his hair, to the feral glint in his eyes, to the way he was crouched down ready to lunge, to the good foot sized metal claws sticking out from his knuckles; screamed animal. He had a ruggedness that made him handsome and though Killian wouldn't admit it to anyone it also made him downright sexy.

Storm was an African American woman who was a natural beauty. In Fact everything about her seemed to scream natural or perhaps it was nature. Either way there was something intriguing about her.

The room he was in looked like a muggle hospital room with hospital beds and heart monitors, IVs with the white sterile walls. It was everything that Killian hated about hospitals. He quickly noticed that there was only one door and no windows. He cursed inwardly because he realized that there were now three people in his way of his escape.

"What do you want?" Killian asked sharply his tone was soft and commanding. The same tone he had used when he was questioning the prisoners they had taken during the war. It spoke of death and torture if one did not comply to what the voice was asking. Logan growled at the sound and Storm took a step back while the bald man merely remained impassive.

"Well, the list of what I want could take very long to tell but as to what I want with you is to merely know your name." Killian raised an eyebrow at that and stared at him in disbelief. He knew that this man was a mind reader but not a legimens as he himself was.

"You should already know my name, mind reader." Killian spat. The bald man was to calm and Killian was to edgy and that was never a good combination for anyone involved.

"I did not wish to invade your privacy." The bald man said politely.

"Right. Then what the hell do you call what you did a few moments ago." Killian's voice was sarcastic and as sharp as a knife.

"A necessary precaution but I do apologize if I offended you in anyway. Perhaps we could talk in a more private setting?" The bald man's eyes were hopeful but his face gave nothing away. Killian could not tell if he deliberately made his eyes look like that or if just had a really bad flaw in his poker face.

Killian regarded the man in front of him weighing the pros and cons of that particular situation. He wanted to get out but he also did not know where he was at and he couldn't run around mindlessly wherever he was hoping to come upon and exit. And yet if he went with the bald man there was a chance it was a trap he could not rule out that these people might be connected with the Britain wizarding world.

It was not a common occurrence to find an ally with your enemy but Killian or more like Harry had seen it done. Harry Had been friends with a vampire clan helping them try and get rights that all sentient beings should get. The ministry tricked them into believing that Harry was secretly betraying them by telling them some facts that they had only told Harry. The thing was, was that Dumbledore had read his mind before he had known how to block his mind and was really the one telling things. The ministry had slaughtered the entire family. The children were stabbed 16 times or more the youngest had been three the oldest ten. The women they had cut out there hearts after they were incapacitated with their own grief having been made to watch their own children murdered. The men were shown the most and least amount of mercy for they had been made to watch it all but they were killed the quickest and fastest by a single stake to the head.

Harry had never trusted the ministry after that nor had he trusted Dumbledore again. Dumbledore had said it was necessary that they had been distracting him and now that they were gone he could focus on his mission again. Harry had told him that he would complete his mission but that he promised that him, Albus Dumbledore would not live long enough to see the war end. Harry had stuck to his word and Dumbledore hadn't lived to see the war end not that it truly had ended anyway. Harry had killed him but no suspected it fore he was the golden boy and played the grieving hero very well.

It was for that reason that Killian from Harry memories did not trust mind readers fore he remembered them to be sneaky and cruel beings who if you turned your back for only a second would stab you in the back with no remorse. But He also knew that if he went with the bald man that he might find an escape route. Either way it didn't look very good but Killian was a gambler and he knew that now was a time to not amp up the ante but to just coast for right now and wait until the right moment and put his cards on the table so to speak. Basically get the hell out of dodge.

"Fine. We'll talk but they leave first then you and then I'll follow." Killian told him curtly. Logan snorted and when Killian turned to look at him he found that the man was looking at him sarcastically.

"Right like we'll let you walk out behind us for all we know you could stab us in the back, Bub." Killian almost laughed but he hadn't laughed in a long while now and wasn't about to start when there was nothing humorous about the situation.

"That's funny. That's what I'm protecting myself from. Only it would be one of you doing the stabbing or should I say just you?" Killian looked down at the three long metal claws that were protruding from each hand. A shadow passed over Logan's face and for just a few seconds he faltered. Killian smirked before turning back to the Bald man with a raised eyebrow.

"That will be fine. Though you do not need to worry about being hurt while here. Not even Logan will go against my orders if he wishes to remain here." The bald man said calmly. It was odd Killian decided that he talked so calmly about Logan's behavior as if it was a common occurrence. Killian decided that if it was a common occurrence then he had even more reason to be uneasy and cautious.

"Forgive me but there's only so long that you can keep an animal in its cage before it escapes and once that happens you never get the same control that you used to have." Killian's voice had grown dull as if he knew that statement as if it were fact and in a sense it was.

"Well that's good to know if I ever wish to control him. Now Logan Storm please head out in front of us. We can finish this conversation up in my office." The bald man told him gently. Killian tried to find some fakeness in it but much to his frustration he couldn't.

Logan looked as if he were about to object but one look from the bald man and a nudge to the ribs by Storm had him closing his mouth and walking away in a huff. Storm followed him soon after deciding to go to her gardens and think. The bald man nodded at Killian before he to turned his chair around and wheeled out of the room. With one more glance around the room Killian sighed before following the man hesitantly.

Once out of the room they only traveled a short distance before they reached an elevator. The bald man pressed the up arrow and after a few seconds the door slide aprt and they both got on. Every muscle in Killian's body was tensed and ready to move at any moment in order to strike or counter an attack. He knew that the old man wouldn't be able to attack him physically but mind readers had ways to immobilize their enemies .And telepaths were even worse.

Five minutes later they were both in a spacious office that had dark wood everything. Killian had seen no exits or anything that could resemble an exit and so had made no break for it. The man wheeled behind his desk and stared at the still standing Killian. The bald man looked as if he were about to say something before changing his mind with a small shake of the head.

"My name is name is Charles Xavier this is my school for gifted children. Otherwise known as Mutants. This is their safe haven from the horrors of this world." Killian snorted at that. What horrors could these kids possibly know if everyone was always shielding them from it. How did they ever learn to protect themselves from those horrors if they did not know what they were.

"Killian. I don't care. and where's the door so I can leave." Killian felt a twinge at his rudeness, Harry had been raised polite, but Killian was far from it.

"I don't think you want to do that." Xavier said simply. Killian felt the hair on the back of his neck rise and every instinct that had been honed my months on the street and years of training kicked in.

"Are you threatening me?" Killian asked though he already knew the answer. He knew a threat when he heard one.

"Killian you almost single handedly killed not only everyone in that bar but on that block including yourself. I suppose that this isn't the first time that your power has caused harm but that it was never to this extent. This place, this school is here for people like you. Who need help controlling their abilities. Many of which can be dangerous without that control not only to themselves but to others. We could help you, I could help you." Xavier's voice was blunt and straight to the point but Killian like he always did found a fault in the man's logic.

"I don't think there's anyone like me, Xavier." Killian told him a cold and a slightly sadistic smile on his face. Self loathing shone from his eyes and a hatred that was directed to everyone and everything.

Killian did not want to stay in this place knowing that it would only bring trouble but he also knew the man spoke the truth. His powers he could no longer ignore and if he was anything he was self preserving. He had survived a war, Harry had survived abusive relatives, but he didn't know if he could survive if his power got out of control again. And the part of him that was still Harry cried and felt guilty over the thought of hurting innocent people.

_They would have hurt us if we hadn't hurt them first. _Killian told him trying to make him feel better

_You hurt them not me. I wouldn't hurt innocents, we were meant to protect them. I at least haven't forgotten that._ Harry cried back at him.

_The innocents betrayed us. You are me and I am you. We are one. Don't forget that. _

_They did not know about the death eaters that still were around. They did not know that they killed those girls, that they raped them. All they saw was us covered in said girls' blood with our hands on one of the girl's pants trying to pull them back up. They did not know!_

_They didn't wait to hear our side either, did they? Why must you always see the good in everyone? _Killian asked in exasperation.

_Why must you always see the bad? _Harry's voice was heartbreaking and Killian felt himself wilt a little. It was his job to protect both himself and Harry not to hurt him.

Killian tuned out the voice in his head as he turned to Xavier. it killed his blackened soul to do it but he knew that he must for both his own and Harry's sake.

"We.....I'll stay. But only till I get control of my abilities. After that I'm gone." Killian was ready to fight Xavier on that last point but Xavier merely nodded.

"Ok. I want you to meet someone here, they'll help you around just until you figure out the place for yourself. I think you'll find that he's more like you then you think." Killian did not feel like arguing on the idiocy of that statement and so he kept quiet.

Minutes passed and just as Killian was about to stand up and leave the door opened and in walked Logan, looking confused and annoyed. It made for an amusing expression Killian mused.

"What do you need Chuck?" He asked his voice just as gruff as Killian thought it would. Killian could tell two things about the man. One he was a feral and two he was a dominate. Killian felt annoyed as Harry shivered in delight at that thought.

_Don't even think about it or I'll suffocate you._

_You wouldn't, you love me to much._

_Be glad of that. _Killian said gruffly back to him.

"I need you to show Killian here around the school for a while just until he gets used to everything." Xavier told him while pointing to Killian who was still standing but was now more in the corner.

"Chuck, you can't be serious. This kid can't be trusted any more then Magneto and his crew can be. Hell he's probably with them." Killian felt annoyance at being called a kid and at the fact that he didn't know this Magneto person and was still being accused of being with him.

"I'm not saying the boy is innocent or that eh doesn't have a past. But something tells me that, that past isn't related to Magneto. I think you'll find you have a lot in common with him if you give him the chance." Xavier told him softly.

Logan looked as if he were a about to reply but was beat to it by Xavier.

"Please, Logan. If you don't trust him what better way to keep an eye on him then showing him the mansion." Killian snorted as he heard the clear manipulation in his voice. By the look on Logan's face he knew what it was as well.

"Fine but I swear if he steps one toe out of line in any way that could endanger the students or anyone else in this house I will deal with him." Logan did not try and make it so Killian could not hear that threat. Killian could respect that though it put him on edge and ready for anything. Harry on the other hand thought it was sweet that he was so protective over the people in the mansion. Killian gave Harry a mental shove that caused him to stutter before quieting down and sulking.

"Come on, Kid lets go." Logan called as he walked to the door. Killian felt his veins go cold and even Harry mentally scowled in disgust.

"We....I'm not a dog and I have a name. Why don't you try and use it." Logan looked at him for a minute.

Alright, Killian. Now lets go kid." Annoyance turned to anger at the blatant disrespect. Killian hated being mocked and laughed at it was worse then being beaten in a fight. And the what added salt to the wound was that no matter how much Logan mocked him he had to go with him or else he wouldn't know where he was.

And the streets had taught him many things but the biggest being that when you're in unfamiliar territory then you stick close to someone who is familiar until you are as well. That lesson had never led him wrong and for that reason among others he swallowed his pride and followed Logan out the door.

A/N. You all are amazing .The response I got for the first chapter was stunning. Thank you so much. Next chapter Killian gets to meet everyone. And yes Harry does have two personality's.


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting Rogue

Chapter Three: Meeting Rogue

Killian hated crowds there was to many opportunities for an ambush to arise, and being in a new place with hundreds of Mutants who were trained in how to use their ability put him more on edge. Perhaps it was because he was made to be a killer, a protector, a conqueror that he felt no need to be a social creature. Or maybe it was because he had seen what loving others could bring, after all Harry's memories of those he loved were powerful things but the memories of their loss were just as vivid. Killian could not see how that love could be worth the pain one would endure when the one they loved left.

Killian knew he saw things in a warped fashion and that nothing would ever change that but that being said Harry's view of the world helped balance him out, if only slightly. Harry had not shut up since seeing Logan and though he was annoyed about how he had treated them both he seemed readily willing to forgive him. Which was something that pissed Killian off to no end. Harry had always been ruled by his emotions, always filled with so much compassion and trust that he would forgive just about anyone. While that compassion and trust drove Killian insane he knew he would have him no other way because that way was simply Harry. Simply his little brother. The innocent part of himself that was still so pure after facing hell.

The bond between them was one of a kind in the sense that they were in a way two separate entities in one body. But they were also one. Two differently colored threads made up off completely different materials and yet they were woven so intricately together that not even they could tell where they themselves began and the other started. Killian had hated Harry's presence at first, had tried to eradicate him all together from his psyche but the more he had pushed the fainter Harry got along with himself. To lose one was to ultimately lose the other. And slowly that alliance of wanting mutual survival that alliance broke way to a friendship which set way to a brotherhood.

"Kid, lets go." Came the sharp gruff voice of Logan as he opened up Killian's door without so much as a knock. Anger welled up within Killian but he bit it back. He was not a child and neither was Harry for that matter. It did not matter what Logan thought he was, all that mattered was figuring out how this world worked. Harry while agreeing with the last part did not agree with the first. Killian gave a huff of annoyance.

"If you actually called people by their names they may be more willing to do as ayou say. Though I suppose it wouldn't hurt to actually ask people to do something. Its politer that way." Killian di not bother to turn around and stare at Logan. Opting to keep standing in front of his window watching the children in the courtyard play. He heard Logan grunt as he stood about five feet behind him.

"I'm not all that polite, Bub, if you hadn't noticed." Killian felt his lip curl and finally he turned to face the towering dominant who was standing beside him as if he had not a care in the world.

"Oh I had. Anyone with a half a brain would have been able to see that. Forgive me I was foolishly hoping you would have the common decency to at least act like you were human. But what can I expect you're an animal." With that Killian walked calmly by Logan while Harry berated him.

_Will you stop being so mean._

_How was that being mean I told him to be more polite? _

_You called him an animal! That wasn't very polite either! _

_Harry he is an animal. What do you think a feral is?_

_Don't you dare make me look stupid or naïve. I know what him being a feral is, I know the danger level, just as well as you do. But we're not exactly safe either, now are we?_

_If this is another one of your lectures about being fair and unprejudiced spare us both. Don't waste your thoughts and don't waste my time._

_Some days I don't like you_

_Most days I can't stand you either, so I guess we're even._

All mental conversation broke off to be replaced by angry stewing. Both of them had tempers it was merely that Killian was trained to harness his emotions and then use them to accomplish whatever task that had been set to him. Killian had only ever left one task incomplete though no one knew about it, or only one did, and that was that he had never destroyed Harry. That gad been his firt mission and to the people who had created him he had achieved his goal never knowing the truth. It was one of his many secrets that he had, though it was the one he guarded most closely.

"Hold it, Bub." Logan ordered making Killian roll his eyes and Harry to twitch in minor annoyance.

"Where do you think I was headed? I have no idea where anything is." Killian asked annoyed and sarcastic. He didn't like being treated like a kid let alone a kid who everyone thought was going to blow everyone up. Of course he could blow everyone up but that was beside the point and of course they didn't know that.

Logan merely grunted before latching a hand onto his upper arm and dragging him along. Killian growled deeply in his throat causing the dominant feral to stop mid-step. Whipping around he stared hard at Killian who's eyes were flashing silver. Logan snarled causing the air around them to vibrate with it. He stalked toward Killian with an air that stated he was the dominant and that Killian would submit.

Killian was stubborn though and therefore stood his ground as Logan approached a growl still pulsating from his chest, growing in volume, demanding obedience. Killian's eyes glowed silver as Logan's glowed amber. Every fiber in Killian's bogy demanded that he submit but he fought the instincts. He was made to make others submit not to have the disgrace of the one forced to submit. But damn! The man in front of him more then demanded obedience he seemed to command it as well. And he found a part of him that wasn't connected to Harry wanted nothing more then to submit and let the feral do what he pleased with him. That part was largely rejected by the rest of Killian while Harry fully agreed with that part of him.

Killian didn't mean to do it but as Logan was only six inches from him and looming over him that small part won out and he took the smallest of steps back and bowed his head just a little. It wasn't much but it was enough and it showed Logan that Killian for all his bravado and tough ass exterior was a submissive. Logan smirked slightly before nodding a little and then turning and walking away. The order was clear and Killian accepted the order and followed.

_Don't even say it_**.** Killian ordered Harry as Harry mentally shivered from the confrontation.

_I'm sorry but that was…._

_I swear if you finish that sentence you will regret it._

_You know its true. Why must you deny it?_

_Why must you want everything that has a dick and growls._

_That's no not true and completely uncalled for. You're so sensitive._

_I'll show you sensitive when Shove my foot up your ass_**.**

_How would you shove our foot up our own ass? _Harry giggled and before Killian could retort back with a response that would be lacking in venom, he felt a Hand on his arm. Glaring at the offending appendage as if it were something disgusting he turned to glare at Logan.

"The dining hall is this way Bub." Killian rolled his eyes but allowed himself to be guided into the large room. Hundreds of preteens and teenagers filled the tables and the sound of the main doors opening caused all chatter and the scrapping of forks on plates to cease. Every head turned to look at them and Killian felt every hair in his body stand on end. His mind was alert and even Harry was assessing the situation. Round tables, long tables, and booths were put any which way so as to allow the most amount of room possible.

"You're sitting with the adults. I don't trust you to not kill everyone of the students in some rash plan to escape." Killian bit back a snort. If he were going to make and escape plan it wasn't going to be planned or executed rashly. But he bit his tongue knowing that was one fight that would accomplish nothing except giving him a headache and the children a bit of entertainment.

"Lead the way." He said sarcastically rolling his eyes at the feral. Who just gripped his arm tighter and continued walking. They reached the Adults table and Logan pulled out a chair and then forcefully made him sit down. Logan kept one hand on him as he sat down and only then did he let go. But the pressure of his leg on Killian's got the message across. Do not move or else.

"No wonder he looks like he wants to kill you, if that's the way you've been treating him." Came Storm's voice. Looking to the seat beside him he noticed that she was on his left. A red haired women was on her left and on the red heads left their was a man who had some type of visor over his eyes.

Logan merely grunted as he piled food onto his plate and began eating. Killian glanced around the table who were all looking at him and then at Logan before turning back to him again. Killian rolled his eyes at the them before looking at the food on the table suspiciously. He didn't trust offered food or drink it, it allowed for the perfect opportunity to be poisoned. Killian knew he was paranoid but better paranoid and always prepared then to be trusting and always come up screwed or worse, dead.

"Sorry about him his bark is worse then his bite." Killian whipped his head around to stare at the young woman of Logan's right. Her hair was a deep brown almost black with white streaks in it. Her accent was a heavy southern and gloves covered her hands.

"Yeah, I'm sure he's a right teddy bear." Killian snorted.

"I didn't say that now did I? I said it wa susually unless you get him angry then his bite is 20 times worse then his bark. My name is Rogue by the way." Her voice was snappy and no nonsense at the beginning but a the end had turned a friendly civil once again.

"Killian." She nodded a small smile on her face but she did not offer a gloved hand for him to shake and for that he was grateful. Soemthing told him she understood the need for personal space.

"Well Killian, the man with the visor is Cyclops also known as Scott Summers. The red head is his wife her name is Jean otherwise known as the Phoenix. Of course you know Ororo Munroe, she's also known as Storm. The blue furry guy down the table is Dr. Henry McCoy. He's also known as Beast." That's pretty much everyone up here but a lot of the others sit with the students. I only sat up here today was to make sure Logan was behaving."

Killian nodded but refrained from making any other move to keep the conversation going or to eat. Mad eye might have been insane but he had been right in his thinking. She sighed before shaking her head.

"So you're not much of a talker either? Neither is Logan." Killian snorted at that but still kept silent.

"Don't waste your time Rogue every word that does come out of his mouth is a lie." Logan told her anger lacing her voice. Killian wasn't sure if the anger was there because she was talking to him or if it was because she had compared Killian to him. More then likely it was both. Killian shrugged slightly not really caring but getting angry for causing Harry pain, who like always did care.

"Perhaps he doesn't tell the truth because he knows you will not believe it anyway. Better to not believe in a lie then to not believe in the truth." Rogue told him snappily. Killian wondered slightly why she defended him but without asking he couldn't even begin to fathom an answer.

"The boy would no sooner tell the truth about anything then to not harm a hair on those Kids heads down there if they stood between him and his escape. Don't get attached Rogue he's not staying here for very long." Rogue went to say something else but stopped when she saw Killian shake his head no.

Logan was right that Killian wasn't planning on staying very long, and though he'd told the truth just not all of it, didn't make a difference. Killian could already tell there wasn't a place for him here. There might have been a place for Harry most definitely but there was no place for a person like Killian here. Unfortunately If there wasn't a place for the other couldn't stay. Such was the problem of having two separate personalities in one body.

They would leave but it all depended on how soon he could master his ability. The faster he mastered it the faster he got away from the school and Logan. Killian hated the fact that at the thought of leaving Logan he to along with Harry felt a stab of pain.

A/N Sorry its so late my computer that had this whole chapter died. And with it took 9 chapters of my original story along with a couple dozen poems and my chapters for all my fan fics. SO please bare with me as I try to write all these back up again. Please Review.

"


	4. Chapter 4: Memories or Nightmares?

A/N Please forgive any mistakes I'm posting this in a hurry to get it to all of you quickly. Also some of the scenes in the flashback are gruesome and disturbing so if you have a weak stomach please skip them and PM me…I tell you the important info and leave out the gory details

Chapter 4: Memories or Nightmares?

The rest of the meal passed in relative quickness that was only marred by the degrading comments of Logan. Everyone else gave up on trying to speak to Killian except for Rogue who though talked no more gave him friendly smiles. He had wondered all through dinner why she wasn't like the rest? Why she didn't merely give up? Harry had suggested that perhaps she knew what he was trying to do because she had done it before. Push everyone away so therefore you can't get hurt and no can else can get hurt by you or because of you. Killian had scoffed at the idea but then again Harry hadn't been expecting an agreement from him.

Now though Killian found himself laying upon the bed in the room he had been loaned staring up at the ceiling. He had checked the room already for both magical and muggle bugs and had found none and so he knew that he was safe enough to let Harry out. Harry helped deal with all the memories and thoughts. He was willing to bear the full brunt of it. Killian wasn't made for such stuff…he was made for killing, for hating, for following orders without question. Of course the last one had a slight glitch in it seeing as soon he had been implanted into Harry…he had turned his back on the people that had created him and had put him there. Of course that was only after having to relive every memory of Harry's life. He had managed to keep him out for so long, he had been a lot stronger then the ministry and its followers had ever given him credit for. But he couldn't keep Killian out forever not when his makeup was also made for infiltrating the minds of others…especially the mind of the person you're implanted into.

Killian felt himself being tugged into the memories that were drowning Harry and though he heard Harry's screams, pleas, whimpers for help he did not want to face the horrors that he would have to in order to pull him out. Killian knew he was selfish for that after considering himself to be Harry's protector but there were some things that people could not protect other people from. Like themselves and the memories that haunt them. Killian did not want the reminder of what Harry had to go through before they had ever become one. Harry was not made to be a killer and yet he had killed. He was not meant to know torture and yet he been the tortured and the torturer. He was not meant to see death and yet he had not only seen it he had to sleep side by side it. Harry was to pure for the corrupted war he had been made to fight. To gentle for the horror. But he was no longer innocent and if he had ever been then that was a time that Harry could no longer remember.

Killian sighed as Harry's pleas became unbearable to stand….and though no outward noise was being made the unending noise bouncing off the walls of his mind brought a migraine of hellish proportions. Slowly or perhaps it was a quick slow that he could feel himself slowly getting sucked into all of Harry's memories. The memories that had changed Killian's mind. The memories that had made Harry start giving up his faith in the human race.

(**Flashbacks….split up by this -!- and in **_italics_**)**

_The putrid smell of decaying flesh as it was baked beneath the summer sun. Harry couldn't quiet his stomach as he looked around at the carnage. HE hadn't made it to the village in time to stop anything from being killed. He had arrived in time to be able to slaughter those who had created such a massacre and to hear the last gurgling breaths of the victims._

_The victims were children….infants who had their throats slit and heads bashed in, Young girls and boys who were stripped of all their clothing and strung up in vulgar positions that left them with no dignity….their necks snapped or their throats having met the same fate as the babes. Women laid naked some with protruding bellies that spoke of life unborn and said life cut short before it had begun. Their bellies were slashed and blood ran in little rivers down their legs as they hug from trees with nondescript rope around their necks. _

_This had been a village of peace…a refuge to those who's homes had been destroyed. A refuge for women and their children. This had been their safe haven that had been turned in to their living and dying hell. No safe haven was supposed to become ones torture chamber. That was a line that should never be crossed and yet here it had destroyed beyond existence. _

_Smoke burned his eyes as he took in the ash and small debris of the once warm and welcoming homes. Nothing in this place had remained untainted, unsoiled, untouched. _

_This was pure evil…and evil that Harry couldn't process and he wasn't sure he truly wanted to. No amount of training could ever prepare him for this kind of treachery. One couldn't think of this within even their nightmares. Harry could no longer keep down the bile as it rose in his throat….and he had barely time to turn his back on the scene before his breakfast made its reappearance. His stomach was in knots while his heart pounded in his head and the world tilted. Latching on to a nearby tree he managed to calm down enough to realize that the wet sticky substance beneath his fingers was not tree sap but blood. Harry refused to look up to see what horror awaited him and without hesitating he ran. Ran away from the carnage and violence tripping over dead tree limbs and holes in the earth. _

**-!-**

_They had said that they were going to improve his ability to help him keep safe the wizard population. This was improvement….this was not how improvement occurred. He was laying flat on a metal slab that stood about 4 feet off the ground. Thick strips of metal restraints ran across his forehead, chest, both wrists, Pelvic region and both legs down at the ankle. The Department of Mysteries workers had doused him in water and now it dripped uncomfortably into his eyes and the drip, drip of water falling off his skin and onto the growing puddle beneath the metal table. A metal rod extended from the wall underneath the window that allowed him to be observed. The rod extended all the way to his feet where it then it forked and had dug its self into the bottom of both his feet…blood rain rivers creating a puddle of gathering blood._

"_Please let me go!" Harry couldn't help but whimper. He had already been subjected to their treatment twice. And it felt as if his very bones were on fire and his skin was a pile of mush. Tears fell from his eyes though he would have sworn to anyone that it was a mixture of the water and sweat. _

_He could see the people in white robes with their clip boards and scrolls making notes while observing him. In the back of his mind he started to vaguely understand how animals within a zoo must feel like. It was an unpleasant feeling to the extreme but maybe that was because he knew what was coming. Knew that another dose of pain and hellfire was coming._

_He saw one of the men in white robes give the signal and before he could blink a white blue light ran charged through the metal rod into Harry's body. Wizards had found not only the power of electricity but how to torture someone with it as well. The screams that ripped through his body were what most would call inhuman and if he had been coherent enough he probably would have agreed with them._

_His bones had to be on fire, they had to be. That was the only way to describe the knowing, biting, searing pain that enveloped every pore of his skin, every joint of his bones, every tooth and nail felt excruciating pain. This was hell. He was sure of it. He wasn't religious never had been because he'd never been raised to be. He never actually thought Heaven or Hell was a place or that there was one distinct God and one distinct Devil. No he wasn't so literal. Hell was a place of pain and where your worst nightmares can't hold a candle to your reality. Heaven was a place where one did not find forever happiness but for in one moment forgot all other pain existed. The devil was these doctors, these scientists. They said they were getting him ready. Preparing him for the insert. But they wouldn't tell him what they were inserting. _

_Any tiny morsel of coherency he had left faded and died as a stronger more forceful beam of electricity was pushed into the metal rod and subsequently into him. Darkness greeted him with uncaring arms and for once he didn't care that he was now even more defenseless amongst the devils themselves._

**(End of flashbacks until you see italics again.)**

Killian tried to pull himself free and as he gasped for breath struggling against the torrent of painful memories he looked much like a drowning man resurfacing from the watery depths in hopes of getting even a small lungful of air. The current was to strong, the pain to much and he could already feel himself being pulled under, his processes shutting down. He was not made for this type of pain. Not the physical turned mental. Not the mental turned emotional. And the emotional was out of the question period. He was the protector, the guard that stood between Harry and the rest of the world that wanted to cause him hurt. It was almost second nature for him to be in charge of their body but in truth Harry was the main force residing within the foundations of the body. It was just Harry no longer felt safe within the outside world after all how could he when he wasn't even safe inside his own mind. So he, Killian, took forth the job of being what they had to be all the while trying to keep Harry as far from it as their circumstances would allow.

Killian could not stop the bloodcurdling scream that wrenched itself from the depths of his throat. As the current became to strong and he fell back under and without much insight as to how he knew he simply did that it would be a while before he was able to resurface again.

**-!-**

_Two wands tips were digging into his head…one at each temple. They were ripping his mind in half…they had to be it was the only logical explanation or the pulling, pushing, scraping feeling that he felt within his skull. They were forcing something into his mind….a presence that did not belong. That he did not want. But the more he fought the more it hurt and he was so tired of it hurting. So exhausted of struggling, so completely ready to throw in the towel and give up. He just wanted the pain to stop and then the wands drew away but the presence remained and now without the interfering energies of the two wands Harry could feel within his weary bones that this new entity was evil. An evil that wanted to destroy him._

"_what did you do to me…" Harry moaned to the retreating figures who simply ignored his question. Whispers began to echo in his mind like the soft shuffle of pages being turned quickly all at once. It was not gentle and yet the pain was not to the degree that he had expected or would have thought it would be considering the past few months. He tried to stop it knowing that whoever or whatever they had inserted into his mind was trying to read his thoughts. Trying to pick through all his secrets. The secrets he told no one. The more he tried to stop him, to erect walls between the presence and the information the blistering the pain became. From a dull ache to searing hell. Screams tore from his throat and suddenly while screaming he felt a small tear. Next he was coughing, screaming, suffocating….on his own blood. Death was kinder then this, he knew, because he had seen it in play to many times. _

"_**You don't belong here anymore…."**__ Was the last thing he heard before an empty cold blackness swept over him and hot fire washed over him. His mouth open in a never ending, throat tearing scream._

**-!-**

"What the hell is all the noise Bub?" Harry's eyes snapped open at the sound of the voice….a scream dying in his throat. He sat up quickly looking wildly around before his eyes focused in on the door where Logan stood his claws unsheathed.

Harry wasn't sure if what he was seeing was correct…he wasn't sure exactly where he was at his mind still lost within his memories. Which though weren't leaving were fading slightly into the back of his mind.

"Kid!" No response as Harry looked down at himself to check and see if he had given himself any injuries his mind on pure survival mode where no logic thought came in or out of. "Killian?" He looked up startled and saw that Logan was slowly advancing towards him his expression one of worry. Though Harry was sure if asked Logan would deny it.

"My name is Harry." He muttered without truly thinking of the consequences as he slowly stood up and backed away from Logan who stopped his advances as soon as he saw the action. His head cocked slightly to the side like an animal who is unsure of his sudden surroundings and is trying to figure out how to proceed. Harry looked back up and as his eyes met Logan's clarity filtered into his mind at rapid speed. Silently he groaned at his slip of the tongue. Killian was going to kill him that was if the towering feral didn't do it first.

A/N I'm back……and I'm sorry its taken so long. I've had everything from the Swine Flu…yes I really did have it, to strep throat, to a computer cashing and having to use all my car money that I was saving up to buy a new one, Which meant rewriting all of the chapters I had ready for you all again, because of all my sickness I missed two weeks of school which means making up two weeks of missed work while trying to keep up with current work, and then my best friend who is a year younger then me, her mom died so that shook me up pretty bad, my foreign exchange student left to go back home and then I was pretty much away from the computer during the week leading up to Christmas due to family vacation. I know that all of this could be considered excuses but I promise you all it all did happen and I kind of drowned in all of it.

Please forgive me once again and please review.


	5. Chapter 5: I'm Harry

Chapter Five: I'm Harry

"What did you say?" Logan asked an odd combination of hostility and confusion lacing his voice. Harry swallowed heavily his mind racing with the possibilities of what he could say. Some would be feeble attempts to back track on what he had said, others were semi-truths, and the last was simply the truth. It was in his nature to want to go with the last but he wasn't dumb enough to know that, that option might not be the wisest or safest. He also knew that a bold faced lie was out of the question and half-truths could get messy if one wasn't careful.

"I said my name was Harry. I would prefer it if you would use it." Harry's voice wavered slightly. He could only hope Killian would be patient enough to listen to him before he went completely pissed off and eliminated him from his body. He liked to think Killian wouldn't do such a thing but he wasn't stupid enough to believe that it wasn't a possibility. Just as Killian knew not to completely brush Harry off an to not being a threat.

"Harry? What the hell happened to Killian?" Logan growled out…..his claws unsheathing as he took a menacing step forward.

Um…he went away for a while…" Harry trailed off. How the hell was he supposed to tell the dominant feral that Killian was the other person within his mind and body and that he'd shut himself away for a while to recover from the hell of Harry's past….Well tell him without seeming insane?

Harry couldn't help the flinch that shook his body as Logan grabbed him firmly by his upper arm. Harry hissed angrily as Logan's other hand gripped his hair and roughly pulled his hair back. He stared at him intently as if looking for any small discrepancy that would show that Harry was some imposter. Or even that Killian/Harry was actually a supporter of magneto who was sent to infiltrate the mansion. He didn't seem to be able to find that discrepancy which judging from his facial expression pissed him off.

A million thoughts raced through his mind and yet disturbingly enough the thought of just how _sexy_ Logan looked when he was angry was the thought that kept popping up. Harry shook his head slightly trying to get his mind to focus on important things. Though it seemed his mind had a mind of his own. Apparently he had let Killian be in charge for to long seeing as he could no longer seem to make his mind listen to what he was commanding it to do.

Harry looked back up at Logan only to realize the feral was saying something….or else Harry figured he was seeing as his mouth was moving….but he could hear no sound. It was like being at an end of a tunnel and all of the sound from the beating heart of tenants in the mansion, to the heavy breathing of both himself ad Logan, to Logan's actual speech….was being sucked away. Away from him and any possible harm it might do. Alarm bells began going off in Harry's mind as he realized that it wasn't that he hadn't suddenly gone deaf it was that he had turned off all the sound of the world. The world or at least the world inside the mansion and its grounds was silent. A death kind of silent, a calm before the storm silent. Just silent. Harry swallowed as he tried to reverse the power he had unleashed. But how could a mistake be fixed if he wasn't sure how the mistake happened in the first place?

Closing his eyes he tried to focus on his breathing…the feeling of the motion in, out, in, out the same continuous pattern. Slowly sound returned fraction by fraction. Harry couldn't help but rejoice at this small triumph but in his small rejoicing he put to much energy in returning sound back to the world and in doing so it returned 30 times louder then it was supposed to be. Harry couldn't stop the scream that tore through his throat and he watched with helpless eyes as Logan fell to his knees hands clutching his ears. Blood pouring out of them.

_Focus. Come on focus. They won't be here to knock you out this time. There are innocents in this place. Focus. _Like a mantra it replayed in his head over and over again until slowly, heart wrenchingly slowly the sounds of the world began to drop back to an appropriate level. And as they returned to where they were supposed to be it took Harry a moment to realize that the world was not silent once more.

Looking up he saw Logan still on his knees breathing heavily blood trickling between his finger from his ears, and nose. His eyes looked as if he had put on red eyeliner but Harry knew better. Guilt crashed down on him like a heavy weight sinking him farther beneath the water he was already precariously treading. With shaky movements he jerkily made his way over to Logan. With only a slight hesitation Harry laid a hand on Logan's right shoulder. Logan's head snapped up his eyes wild and his teeth bared. There was no sign of a civilized man within the gaze of the feral before him. Harry bowed his head slightly and lowered his gaze away from that of the feral.

Harry quickly took off his shirt and ripped it into strips, with gentle hands Harry gently removed the feral hands from his ears and began to wipe away the blood, some of which had already begun to dry. Spitting on the strip of cloth he wiped away the dried blood from both ears, then he swiftly moved on to Logan's eyes. Logan had been watching him curiously as he had cleaned the skin around his ears but as he moved towards his eyes he closed them gently. Harry scooted closer to the feral as his hand wandered from the feral eyes to the skin just below his nose and right about his top lip. He carefully wiped away the blood quite aware of how the atmosphere had changed from wild, angry, and scared to calm, and sensual.

Harry let the piece of stained cloth fall from his fingers as he gently trailed his fingertips over Logan's lips. Harry couldn't help how is breathing turned slightly ragged as Logan opened his eyes and gazed at him hungrily, lustfully. He couldn't stop the shiver as the lips his finger were mapping out parted slightly letting warm breath ghost over it. Slowly sensually Logan turned his head just slightly in order to be able to take fingertip gently into his mouth. Harry gasped slightly as he looked up into Logan's clouded eyes and was surprised to see a picture of both feral and man consciousness staring back at him…both matching the other in hunger. With a hungry growl Logan let go of harry's finger after giving it one last pleasurable suck to which Harry couldn't stop the moan from escaping his lips.

Faster then Harry could fully comprehend he was laying on his back legs spread apart and arms to up to the side of his head. With Logan straddling him putting just enough weight on him that Harry was able to feel Logan's hardness pressing into his own causing another wrenching moan from his lips. Logan leaned over Harry's face a gleam had returned into his eyes and Harry recognized that Logan was more feral then man and he knew what that look meant. A challenge. Harry knew Killian would have taken the challenge and in the end he would be forced to submit but that afterwards he would be pleased that he had though he would never say it. But Harry was not Killian and Harry did not want to challenge someone he knew he would not be able to beat and whom in fact he didn't want to beat. So with out another though Harry turned his face to the side exposing his neck to the feral. Giving complete and utter submission to the man above him. Leaning down Logan sniffed at his neck before running his tongue from the base of his neck to just below his ear. Harry felt his cock jump at the sensation and grow even harder as he heard Logan growl softly in approval. Teeth scraped his skin harshly and yet so deliciously that Harry could help but arch up into Logan who merely grinded his hips into Harry's.

Like a shattering of a dream, of a wonderful fantasy the sound of voices shouting and footsteps pounding evaded into their world. Logan paused and Harry held his breath wondering how he could have forgotten how he had lost such control and that it surely would have woken and hurt every person within the mansion. Pushing Logan away from him he was relieved to not feel resistance and just as Logan stood up and stepped away from him the door to his room flew open, banging on the wall.

Cyclops, Storm, Rogue, and Xavier stood there motionless their faces contorted in anger, worry, confusion, and in the case of the professor calm.

"Logan, what the hell happened?" Cyclops asked roughly which seemed to snap Logan all the way out of the haze he had been in…he had still been looking at Harry.

"I heard the kid screaming so I came in here and he was waking up and I asked if he was alright and he said that he was fine but his name was Harry not Killian. I asked him what he meant but he hasn't given me an answer." Logan's eyes held a mistrust and something peculiar that Harry could not name as he glanced at him before turning towards the Professor.

All four of which were now staring at him mistrust being the most prominent for Storm and Cyclops and calm confusion for both Rogue and Xavier. Harry fought not to shrink back under their gazes. He wasn't a scared little pussy who would hide just because he got himself into a sticky situation even though that's all he wanted to do. Perhaps it was because he had depended so long on Killian to protect him, to protect them, that he had lost his touch of defending himself. After all he was very capable of taking care of himself in both physical and verbal altercations it was only the fact that he could not stand senseless killings as to why they had to create Killian. _Focus_. He ordered himself making another mental note to not let Killian have the controls of their body so much….he would have to learn how to share. Though sharing wasn't a strong point for him and he knew it.

"Perhaps we should finish this in my office; I'm sure there is a logical anwer to all of this." Xavier finally said and everyone nodded with varying degrees of weariness. Harry sighed mentally checking to see if Killian was alright but after being able to tell he was there and sentient he was getting no other readings from him. It seemed as if this time the memories had been a little to much for him, more then what they usually were.

They walked quickly out of the room and through the halls. The Professor at the front of the pack followed by storm and Cyclops right behind and then Logan on Harry's left and Rogue on his right. Harry noticed that Rogue's left hand was gloveless and Harry couldn't help but know that it wasn't like that because she forgot to put them because her right hand was gloved. That hand was ungloved as to be used to restrain him if need be and Harry didn't particularly want to think about what that hand could do. Logan was gripping his arm tightly and yet Harry noticed that the grip wasn't as hurtful as it had been.

The trip to Xavier's office was uneventful and Harry allowed himself to be led into the room and forcibly made to sit down. Though that was by Rogue and Storm seeing As Logan and Rogue had fell behind in order to block the door in case he tried to escape. Harry sighed readying himself for a fight but whether it would be on of physical strength, mind, or even wills he wasn't sure. Just knew he had to be ready because Killian wouldn't be able to save them this time, this time it was all up to him and him alone.

"Who are you?" The professor asked calmly but his eyes were sharp taking in every detail.

"Harry." All the adults shifted in the room almost as if they to were readying themselves. Harry sat there though staring at the professor seemingly unfazed just as he was staring back at him with a poker face.

"I have to ask then why did you tell us your name was Killian?" Harry forced himself not to shift though he felt his leg muscles begin to twitch and shake which was an unfortunate symptom of nervousness, A quality Harry could never remember not having.

"Because he was Killian." He could feel the bewildered stares and the hear the sideways glances…but he ignored them. Concentrating on the gentle pushing of Xavier's mind reading against his shields. With a practiced ease he had forgotten he had he lowered his shields enough to show him where Killian and Harry were linked…having once been two separate entities…found that even he couldn't access that part of his mind. It had not occurred to him that he would not be able to show this because he had never been in this situation before. He couldn't help but curse Killian and yet feel guilty as he was and after he had. Killian was a product of his creation and therefore was limited in his coping ability. Though Harry had learned over the years that Killian was a lot more adaptable then he tried to make himself seem. Though in hindsight as Harry thought about it made sense…Killian was a soldier who was meant to get the job done no matter the cost and that included lying, cheating, stealing, and murder.

"You mean you were Killian?" Rogue's voice penetrated through Harry's thoughts. He shook his head rather forcefully as if trying to clear them away…and he really was.

"No. I meant exactly what I said. Why does everyone question me/ I know its odd but its not like you're talking to a mental patient…I'm not going to tell some random bit of truth that has no bearing on what we're discussing…" Harry trailed off as he looked down at his hands…and began flexing them one at a time as if counting them. He missed the looks being sent around the room. The room's occupants seemed to disagree with his statement of not being a mental patient.

"What is your name again?" Cyclops asked his voice stiff but contained unveiled suspicion and an almost anger towards Harry.

"Huh, oh my name is Harry. I've already said this…were you not paying attention?" Harry asked. A part of him knew he was making no sense but he couldn't help it…his brain had glitches in it due to what the ministry had done to it. Glitches that affected everything from thought process to social skills.

"Oh and before you ask…Killian is Killian. But he's not available to talk. I'll tell you asked though." He looked between Logan and the professor when he said this. Xavier was looking at him with a thoughtful expression of his face as if he were trying to work out some mysterious puzzle that confused him less than it intrigued him. Logan just had his head cocked to the side slight with a noticeably confused looked marring his features. His boy posture tense and weary.

"When will Killian be able to talk?" Xavier asked patiently, even kindly, Despite the looks of disbelief from his staff. Harry looked up at him in surprise and the professor noted that the haze that had been in his eyes moments before was faded…not gone completely but almost to a point of nonexistence.

"I don't know. I don't know when he's coming back or when he'll let me in…but he's got to." Harry's voice trailed off into a whisper, "He's got to."

A/N First off to all the reviewers..you all are brilliant!!! I love ou all so much and you are the reason that I keep writing even when everything else makes me feel as if I don't want to. Thanks to all the people who have alerted/faved the story or me… you guys also rock.

2nd the reason this is so late as I planned to have it out a few weeks after the last update was due to many eruptions. I've been sick...allergies are horrible, there was an explosion at my school…no one died luckily but two were injured and their recovering well, also a friend of mine ended up dying very suddenly. she was a year younger then me…15.…today was her birthday. So its been a sad few months. And hopefully all the tragedy is passed for now…but exams and finals are coming up so for the next 5-6 weeks I will be busy…though I will still be writing and will try to update as soon as possible.

Please Review if you've read already!!!!


	6. Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Shut

Disclaimer: Harry potter and X-men are the property of their rightful owners. I make no profit from this in anyway. I am merely borrowing them for some fun.

Chapter 6: Eyes Wide Shut

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Cyclops couldn't help but blurt out as soon as Rogue had escorted Harry out the office and into the hall. The professor sighed and rubbed his forehead for a moment.

"The closest' thing I can compare it to is Multiple Personality Disorder. Though some of the things are wrong but that could just be apart of his mutation. After all the Phoenix knows who Jean is and vice versa" Logan looked on at the conversation in the corner….the corner closest to the door. His face its usual brooding mysteriousness that showed no hint of what the man was feeling. Except for maybe his eyes but only one who knew how to truly read those eyes would be able to decipher what they were saying and no one in the room held that knowledge.

"So basically follow protocol as in watch for triggers that might cause one personality to take over while trying to ascertain if either personality is dangerous to the students and to himself?' Cyclops stated tiredly.

"Yes," Xavier said nodding, "While also watching to see if he has anymore personalities that he may or may not know about." The dismissal was subtle but there and one by one they all got up and left. Logan going first his eyes clouded over and his knuckles suspiciously red. Storm being the last as she sat and thought about all that she had learned. It certainly fit she decided but she couldn't help but notice that no matter what personality he was under there was still the ever present fear, anger, and pain. The weather was a lot like emotions and being a manipulator of the weather Storm could sense a hurricane of emotions and conflictions within the man that called himself both Harry and Killian. With a quiet sigh she left the professor's study and returned to her gardens where she finally felt her mind settle slightly.

* * *

Rogue was walking Harry to the Mess Hall where the first early risers were coming entering and pouring their coffees, teas, sodas and any other morning beverage that would help them combat the morning tiredness. Harry was looking around with a slight smile on his face. His eyes curious as he noticed people he hadn't seen the day before.

"Do you know what time it is?" He asked Rogue who seemed shocked at hearing his polite tone.

"Its six o' clock" Harry nodded before motioning towards the stand that held the Coffee quick brew machine. Grabbing a cup from the stack he set it under the spout and pressed the button that would pour fresh, hopefully very strong, black coffee.

"I used to hate coffee thought it was to bitter and heavy on the tongue but I guess the longer Killian's been around I pick up some of his habits and grow likes to things I used to despise." The casual reference of Killian made Rogue look at him sharply before nodding not knowing quite what to say; though she felt a pang in her chest at the way he gave a nervous huff of a laugh.

"So how long have you been here if you don't mind me asking?" Harry asked quietly. It had been a long time since he had just talked to somebody with no strings attached. Talking for the hell of it was a rare gift not the commodity he always had thought it was before his life had blown up.

"A few years. I ran away from home and ended up in some back woods brawling bar where I met Logan and hitched a ride with him and to make a long story short we both ended up back here and I haven't left since." She sighed quietly as she finished her tale and Harry couldn't help but chuckle slightly. "What?" She asked confused as to what she had said that could have been even remotely funny.

"For such a short story you do leave enough vagueness on it for your audience to wonder about…which would undoubtedly lead to more conversation about said story making your previous comment about a 'long story short' of no consequence." He explained with a giggle…it felt good to giggle. Though the fact that he could without hearing the sarcastic comments of Killian reverberating around in his head reminded him that he still had not resurfaced from his self induced imprisonment and showed no signs of returning anytime soon.

"You are an odd little thing" She told him with a small smile on her face that she was unable to will away.

"I know." He simply said. There was no trace of a smile on his face but there was also no negative emotion portrayed on his face and so she said nothing about it.

_

* * *

_

_Snik, Snik, Snik, Snik_…..The repetitive sound of his Logan's 'claws' unsheathing and sheathing themselves out and back inside his hand was the only sound in the room. The faint rumblings of the other inhabitants in the mansion sounded like a distant echo in his ears. As he simply watched the blades slice through his skin only to heal as they disappeared back inside his hand. His knuckles were red and the skin raw but he couldn't stop the continuous motion just as he also had no idea how or why he had started in the first place.

His mind was not on the pain that he was inflicting on his hands nor was it on the distant roar of the other people inside the mansion but on a boy who he wasn't sure what to call or what to think of all that had occurred since they had picked him up in the bar where he had almost killed everyone within mile or more including himself. There was no doubt he was attractive…a blind fool would have been able to tell that. There was something about him that Logan wanted to protect, claim, and give him anything and everything he had ever wanted or would want. While Logan also wanted to do the same for Killian, for he did not believe the situation was as simple as MPD, he wanted to make Killian submit. To willingly give himself over of course Logan knew that would be a fight within itself but he'd seen that despite Killian's show of bravado he was sub. A defensive and powerful sub but a sub nonetheless. A sub such as him would need someone more firm and challenging and Logan despite his best efforts found himself wanting more and more to be the dominant that gave both personalities what they wanted and more importantly what they needed.

With a sigh he shook his head trying to banish the thoughts that clouded his mind needlessly. Standing up he quickly and quietly made his way through the mansion and ended up in the garage. Staring at Cyclops's Motorcycle a wolfish grin erupted over his face. He knew there would be no better way at the moment to help calm his mind other than to ride and he figured that if he could piss off Cyclops while getting his head on straight then it was just an added bonus.

_

* * *

_

_I'm doing what I must  
Which is attempting to kill  
The little boy inside  
But as hard as I try...  
The child will not die_

It was dark within the recesses of their mind. He felt consciousness creep into him slowly like a snail. He was in no hurry to get back into full brain power he was still in to much pain. Memories he'd still had to relive long after Harry had woken up and yet through the replaying memories he saw as if in a dream the scene between Logan and Harry. He didn't know whether he should feel indignantly pissed about the situation or jealous that he hadn't been at full mental capacity to completely enjoy it. Though he would never admit that last thought even under torture. In the end he just decided to try and not feel anything.

That was impossible though because even though he had locked the memories away he could still think them. They were disturbing, sad, hate filled, and despair ridden. All of them were the moments he felt as if he had failed himself, the mission, and Harry. Failing to kill Harry not because Harry was so strong but because he, Killian, was to weak. He felt pity? Sympathy? He was sure the exact name of the emotion he had felt when he had managed to access Harry's memories. The way he had been used, manipulated, beaten, and in many ways broken by people whom he had saved time and again. It had come gradually the actual acceptance of Harry that was now the fondness for him. Again he wasn't sure if that was the right word but he was to tired to care. He felt darkness slipping in and consciousness slipping out of him.

He hoped Harry would behave himself and not get them into to much trouble because at the moment he could not find the strength to dredge himself back up out of the pain ridden and guilt infested darkness that coated him like a second layer of skin. Though he vowed that the next time awareness came to him he would make it back to the surface. Fore he had heard like distant echoes Harry's calls sliding throughout their mind. Harry was worried. Worried for him and about the situation he was now in by himself. He always felt oddly protective and oddly angry when Harry was worried. To Killian Harry should never have to worry. Worry was something Killian was more then willing to bear though he recognized he didn't know how to deal with worry other then to physically lash out. He gave a quiet mental sigh that he knew wouldn't be able to reach Harry as he gave up his nonexistent fight and slipped back into a blank abyss.

_I will not be denied  
I'm crawling my way to  
__the surface outside_

A/N Hello everyone…I know I promised more updates then this during my summer break but alas it just hasn't happened that way. I will only say that I was given a lot of Summer work preparing for school when it starts back up again. I'm not even completely done with all of it yet. Other then that I have no excuses.

I've thought about it and decided that I am going to start writing short chapters instead of forcing myself to write 3k or 2k per chapter and instead just let the story flow how it wants and sadly like this chapter it comes out as being a lot less then that. Hopefully though this will allow me to update faster then I have been which I know has been about the pace of a snail.

The song is Lie by Black Light Burns

SO thanks to everyone who has stuck with me, who has reviewed, alerted, and added me to favorites it means so much! J


End file.
